You Found Me
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: SONGFIC "What's the point anymore Trunks...? No 1 Cares..." "I care Pan. You're not alone! You never were and you never will be." After having a terrible day Pan is ready to give up. Can Trunks save her and heal her heart? DEDICATED to my Koinu. R


**Author's Note:** This is a songfic I wrote a while back. I'm reposting it with all the necessary modifications and a few additions here and there. When I heard the song "You Found Me" I just had to write a songfic for it because I thought it was perfect for a songfic. This is the 1st songfic I've ever written but I think it turned out well. I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!

"blah..." means talking  
_blah... _means thinking  
**blah... **means song lyrics

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. I also don't own the song "You Found Me" it was written by Kara DioGuardi and John Shanks and sung by Kelly Clarkson on her "Breakaway" CD.

* * *

**_You Found Me_**

Pan silently walked through the hall clutching her books to her chest tightly trying to avoid being seen by her male classmates or worse her female classmates. She was an outsider. She was what everyone else considered a "freak" because of her Saiyan strength. She frightened everyone enough to not want to be her friend or even seen hanging out with her but unfortunately not enough to stop the verbal abuse. They would say the nastiest things to her whenever they saw her and pretty soon the knowledge of her power spread throughout the entire school leaving her with not a single friend. They all tried their best to stay away from her at all costs. Pan managed to get to her locker without incident and she quickly put her books away before grabbing her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

_Thank goodness it's Friday… _she thought with a sigh as she headed for the exit.

Pan was just a few yards from the door when her ex-best guy friend and ex-boyfriend, Kreg Domino, and his athlete friends walked into her path. She groaned. This was not going to be fun. Kreg had been the 1 to 1st witness her great powers and started the rumors back when they were kids. He also happened to be the most popular and handsome guy in the entire school. No 1 seemed to be able to resist his dazzling hazel eyes that brought out his black hair; or more specifically the artificial green streaks of hair. He was nearly 6ft so he was definitely a catch for any girl. He had pretended to get over her unusual powers and asked her out freshman year when she was at a point in her life where she actually had a crush on him and sought the friendship they once had. They had dated for a month or 2 when Kreg tried to push her into having sex with him. When she didn't he broke up with her saying all he wanted to know was what it was like to have sex with someone as strong as her. He wanted to see if all that strength gave her more stamina and made her a better sex toy. What was worse was that after that he also spread rumors about her having sex with him and being an easy lay. She had never told anyone besides Vegeta about this but she suspected Trunks knew about it somehow because he would always get this hateful scowl on his face whenever he heard Kreg's name. She really was not in the mood for this right now and despite all her wishing it looked as though they weren't going to allow her to leave yet.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the little Freak-of-Nature herself. You rushing out to weight lift cars? Or are you going to take off that human mask of yours and show off the monster you really are?" Kreg said with a laugh as his group joined in.

"Kiss my ass Kreg…!" Pan spat out.

Kreg smirked. "Been there… Done that… Or don't you remember how I made you scream like the slut you are… You were a good ride I'll give you that but I've had better. I suppose it's a different case with you though huh? I bet it was the best thing a freak like you could have hoped for or ever expect again considering…" Kreg laughed along with his cronies.

"Considering what…" Pan growled out with slight hesitation.

Kreg smirked. "Considering you're so heartless… I mean look at you… A freak like you can't possibly feel anything… You're as cold as a statue. Why anyone would want to waste their time being your friend is beyond me."

Pan put on a Vegeta like scowl and pushed past them. There was no point in denying the accusations since the more she denied them the more everyone believed they were true. She had given up trying to convince them otherwise and she was sure that if she told them that she was a virgin that she would get ridiculed even more. Besides it didn't matter what they all believed as long as she knew the truth that was good enough for her. Just as she was about to walk out Kreg spun around and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. Pan turned to look at him with hate. Kreg just smirked and leaned down next to her ear.

"You know I could make all this go away… I could make them all forget about what a freak you are. I could make you popular… That is…if you reconsider the offer I gave you 4 years ago. I know that you like what you see and that you want some." Kreg whispered seductively as he flicked his tongue over her ear without his friends seeing.

Pan reeled back with a gag of disgust and gave a look of displeasure towards Kreg. Kreg smirked and his friends snickered.

"Bastard!" Pan hissed out.

Kreg slapped Pan across the face and although he wasn't strong enough to hurt her normally he caught her off guardso it hurt because of that. Kreg was a pretty strong guy for a human; being a football, basketball, baseball, and soccer player and thus caused enough damage to move her head to the side with the force of the blow. She hadn't been expecting him to hit her because everyone had been too frightened of her and her strength to do so up to this point; especially after she sent the last guy who had started a fight with her to the hospital with major injuries.

"Bitch." Kreg ground out.

Pan gripped her cheek and turned back to look at Kreg in shock. Kreg's friends held their breath knowing what Pan was capable of while Kreg secretly did the same but outwardly appeared to be very confident with a smug look plastered on his face. Pan's expression soon turned to that of anger and she dropped her left hand from her face and gripped it into a fist at her side. Her breathing increased and she felt her Saiyan blood boiling. She wanted nothing more than to knock this guy into the next century but she resisted. The last time she had followed her Saiyan blood in school Gohan grounded her for a month. That meant no hanging out at Capsule Corp. and thus no training with Vegeta (which was the way Pan released most of her pent up anger). Taking a deep breath she got her Saiyan blood under control and slowly unclenched her fist.

"Go to Hell!" Pan snarled out as she turned on her heal and headed for the door.

She walked out into the courtyard and quickly ducked into an ally, ignoring all the snickers and "freak calls" she was getting from the students that saw her and Kreg and his group's insidious laughter. Pan didn't care about them anymore. After so many years of living with being called a freak she had come to accept it and ignore it. It didn't bother her anymore. She had found out long ago that crying about it and showing how much she was hurt only made it worse so she cut herself off from her emotions. She cut herself off from everyone so that she wouldn't be hurt by anyone ever again. She really didn't know how to feel anything anymore; she just bottled everything up inside. She felt love for her family and friends that were Z Fighters but she didn't know how to express it. But the worst part of it all was that no 1 understood her. Not her family or friends because they didn't know the grief she went through everyday. For them they had simply hidden their powers from the world and were easily accepted but Pan couldn't do that. She loved her Saiyan heritage too much. She enjoyed being a Saiyan more than anything; it was a part of her and she just couldn't give that up just for some human friends. If they couldn't accept her for who she was then they didn't deserve to be her friends. No matter what the cost she wasn't going to give up a part of herself just for some shallow friends that would never accept her who she really was. Giving a sigh she took off into the air and flew off to Capsule Corp. for her annual 3:00 training session with Vegeta.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta busily punched an invisible opponent out in the yard of the Capsule Corp. compound. He suddenly stopped and turned to the sky when he sensed Pan's ki approach. Moments later Pan landed in the yard in front of him. Vegeta straightened and watched as Pan carelessly discarded her backpack to the ground and cracked her knuckles. Vegeta could tell by her demeanor that she was not in a good mood. He figured it had to do with that school life of hers. Unlike the rest of the planet he wasn't oblivious to the girl's predicament. He knew that the girl was considered an outsider and that everyday was a living hell. Despite what the girl thought he understood her to some degree. He knew what it was like to be considered an outsider and go through life hiding your emotions. He had learned that it wasn't healthy and now he had to help Pan learn that for herself. But for now the best thing for Pan right now was a good spar to get out all of her aggressions. Pan needed to vent her emotions and Vegeta knew just how to get her to do so. He was going to push her harder than ever and possibly get her to unlock her true potential in the process. Giving a nod he signaled Pan to come over and then dropped down into a battle stance. Pan dropped into a battle stance too and they began their spar. The 2 traded blows for half an hour or so and as the battle continued Pan started to lose strength so she imagined it was Kreg she was fighting. Vegeta noted Pan's increasing aggression and guessed it had to do with her day.

"Hard day Brat?" Vegeta asked as he blocked several more of her punches.

Pan gave a punch and jumped back panting heavily. She growled and got ready to leap back into the fight.

"You could say that…" Pan spat as she put more power into her punches with the memory of Kreg's words.

Vegeta smirked as he saw that he had hit a nerve. He thought some more pushing was in order.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked as he dodged yet another 1 of Pan's kicks.

Pan growled as she threw another punch before blocking the kick Vegeta sent to her head. She jumped back for a second panting.

"Just some guy." Pan growled remembering every aggravating detail of his words.

Vegeta gave another smirk as she threw more of herself into the fight. Vegeta summoned up more energy so he could keep up with her. He wanted to string this fight out so he could get Pan to talk about her day more.

"Who is this boy…?" Vegeta asked as he threw a punch towards her face.

Pan blocked his punch and growled in anger. An image of Kreg's face flashed before her eyes and she nearly saw red as she began to furiously punch at Vegeta's head.

"Kreg…" Pan said venomously.

Her anger was rising to the surface and could easily be read off her ki. Vegeta was extremely curious now. He recognized the name as the 1 belonging to that of Pan's ex-best friend.

"What did he say to you…?" Vegeta asked as he raised his ki even more to block her attacks.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Pan stated as she began punching more rapidly.

Vegeta wasn't going to give up however and he began taunting her to tell him about this boy. He wanted to know so he could decide on the best way to deal with the insignificant human who had dared to hurt Pan. Although Pan was Goku's granddaughter Vegeta himself saw her as somewhat of a second daughter. He knew that his son was attracted to her and he thought that the she was the perfect mate for the son of a Saiyan prince. He didn't think anyone else on this planet was worthy of Saiyan royalty. He knew that both shared a close friendship with each other but neither seemed to hold any deeper feelings for the other aside from normal hormonal attraction; but Vegeta was determined to get them together. He was sure that they were meant to be together. He could sense the underlying basis of a bond forming between them the older they got. Now he just had to get them to see it too. After a lot of persistent taunting Pan finally came out with it.

"He called me a slut! He said I was a freak that couldn't feel anything! He said that I was heartless and that I was as cold as a statue. That he couldn't understand how anyone would want to be my friend!" Pan cried out near to tears.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled in fury at the pitiful human who dared insult the girl who (in his mind) was the future princess of the Saiyans. Since he saw Pan as a member of his family he looked out for her whether that be protecting her life with his own or defend her honor from anyone who would threaten either.

_I'm going to kill this bastard for speaking to a future princess of the Saiyan race in such a manner! He's going to regret giving Pan so much hell!_

By now Pan was starting to see red. Vegeta made her bring back all the memories of Kreg and her friendship and the betrayal she felt when he started calling her names. Pan was so mad that it was starting to make her fighting technique sloppy but it was also causing her ki to skyrocket. Vegeta could tell that she was now on the brink of going Super Saiyan. All she needed was another little push in the right direction.

"You know Brat I think this boy had a point." Vegeta stated while dodging a kick Pan threw at his head.

Pan stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at Vegeta in shock. Her eyes shown with the hurt and confusion she felt.

"What…?" Pan's voice quivered; laced with the pain she felt as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Vegeta's face contorted with the quilt he felt for what he was about to say, but he quickly masked it and Pan was too heartbroken to notice. Vegeta felt like kicking himself for the things that he was about to say to the girl and the amount of pain it would cause but it was the only way she was going to realize her full potential. He cared very deeply for Pan and would never wish her pain of any kind but this was something he had to do. Swallowing the urge to pound his own ass into the ground he plastered an emotionless mask on his face and continued.

"You're incapable of feeling anything! You try so hard to push everyone away from you just so you'll avoid feeling anything for them! You cut yourself off from everyone and throw yourself into training just so you know what it's like to feel, even if it is pain!" Vegeta spat out, all the while suppressing the gut retching feeling striking him in the pit of his stomach.

Pan's eyes glazed over with her tears and body reeled as though from physical blows as Vegeta's words cut into her.

"Vegeta…" Pan chocked out painfully.

A surge of quilt ripped through Vegeta's heart at the broken tone in her voice. He hated doing this to her but it was too late to stop now. Pan was in shock. She couldn't believe that of all people Vegeta would say something like that to her. Vegeta was her mentor and her friend. He was the 1 person that she thought had even the smallest understanding of what she was going through and now he was betraying her like this.

"You don't connect with anyone all you do is push them away! You work so hard to be considered an outsider so that you won't have to feel emotions and become 'weak' as you see it!"

Pan was in shock and soon overwhelmed with rage. She growled in fury and her ki kept rising until it broke past a barrier. Pan let out a blood-curling scream as her aura flashed gold and her hair spiked up, flashing bright gold as her ki shot up tremendously. Vegeta smirked at Pan's accomplishment. She had finally done it. She had finally achieved Super Saiyan. Pan continued to hear Vegeta's hurtful words echoing in her mind and it brought forth even more rage and power. In that instant something inside her snapped. Vegeta had broken past all the walls Pan had built up around her emotions over so many years and now every emotion Pan had ever felt was raging to the surface in an all out explosion. The strongest and most evident emotions were those of rage and betrayal enough so to launch her into Saiyan rage of which females experience the worst kind. Letting out another bone chilling scream Pan's ki shot up again and blue sparks started crackling around her. Vegeta's smirk dropped and he gasped in shock as he saw what was happening. Pan wasn't just going Super Saiyan she was going straight into Super Saiyan 2. It was unbelievable and yet impossible. No Saiyan had ever done something like that before and the thought itself was just too improbable to even fathom. With another burst of ki Pan's hair became sharper and longer and her muscles bulged exponentially. Finally her raging aura calmed and she stood there with her head bowed for a second. Lifting her head slightly her eyes shot open to reveal them glowing a fiery red. Vegeta jerked back slightly in shock and horror and watched in amazement as Pan's muscles twitched as the sparks crackled around her. The red glow in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with the trademark teal colored eyes. Once the red glow disappeared she fixed her sights on Vegeta and her eyes narrowed instantly. Vegeta jerked in astonishment and gazed on in horror as Pan sent him a glare that sent a chill down his spine. Pan snarled and vanished from sight. Before Vegeta had a chance to react Pan nailed him the gut hard. Vegeta doubled over in pain and coughed up blood. Giving a lion like roar Pan landed a round-the-house kick to the side of Vegeta's head and sent him crashing to the ground. Pan intercepted him and kicked him up towards the sky before phasing in front of him and both fists down on his stomach. Vegeta crashed into the ground making a huge crater. By now Vegeta was running fairly low on energy because he wasn't able to go Super Saiyan due to his overwhelming shock and Pan wasn't holding back any of her extraordinary new power. Vegeta started to try and push himself up into a sitting position but Pan was there in a flash to pin him down as she started furiously punching his face. Vegeta was loosing energy fast and Pan wasn't letting up. It wasn't long before he was unable to fight back but still Pan continued to punch him with increasing force. She wasn't aware of her actions but she wasn't going to stop until Vegeta was put six feet under.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks was reading a book in his room when he felt Pan's ki approaching. He tracked it for a moment till it landed near his father's ki and both rose above normal. Figuring that they were just having their usual spar he went back to his reading. After awhile he sensed Pan's ki steadily rising and the level of distress laced in it also rising. This unnerved to no end and he couldn't figure out why. He knew that his father was probably just trying to get her upset enough to go Super Saiyan and that most of her distress was most likely from not being able to beat his father but for some reason he couldn't help feeling that there was something more to it than that. He couldn't help feeling that he should be out comforting her right now but shrugged it off and went back to his book. However, when her ki skyrocketed out of control and was intertwined with rage and malice Trunks knew something wasn't right. This wasn't good and Trunks immediately went to investigate. He rushed outside only to lay his eyes on the most incredible and horrifying sight he'd ever seen. Pan was straddling Vegeta's chest and furiously punching his face with all her might. Trunks saw that his father was low on energy and close to death. Not wasting a second Trunks rushed over and grabbed Pan's wrists from behind.

"PANNY STOP IT!" Trunks cried as he fought to keep Pan in his grasp.

Pan struggled against him as he lifted her off the ground and pulled her away from Vegeta. Pan growled and snarled in his grasp trying to get free so she could finish what she started. Trunks was having a hard time holding onto her but he didn't want to power up for fear of hurting her. He forced her to cross her arms in front of her chest and lifted her feet off the ground to keep her from maneuvering out of his grasp.

"Panny please! You have got to calm down!" Trunks pleaded desperately.

Pan growled louder and continued to struggle.

"Look Panny whatever it was my dad said to make you this mad it doesn't warrant you killing him!"

Pan snarled and managed to plant her feet on the ground for a moment. She clenched her fists tightly and bared her teeth angrily.

"LET ME GO!" Pan screamed murderously.

Pan twisted out of Trunks' grasp and using her right hand backhanded him square across the face. Trunks was sent flying backwards into the side of the building and created a crater. He slowly slid down to the ground and groaned. Pan snapped out of her rage once she realized exactly whom it was she had hit. She gasped in shock and looked at Trunks in horror. She took a step back in shock and raised her left hand to her chest in dread. She cautiously extended her right hand halfway towards him but hesitated when she realized that she was the 1 who had done that to him.

"Trunks… I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Pan whispered brokenly; her voice laced with quilt.

She turned to where Vegeta lay motionless on the ground and her eyes widened. She took a few steps back, her hands coming up to her chest in shame.

"Vegeta…" Pan whispered her eyes glazing over with tears.

She glanced back to Trunks who was slowly rising to his feet then back to Vegeta who still lay bloody and motionless. Pan couldn't take it so she just spun on her heel and took off running. She ran for a couple of steps before blasting off into the sky in fiery blaze.

"PAN!" Trunks called after her as he hurriedly scrambled to his feet.

He was about to go after her but then remembered his father's condition. Rushing over he checked for a pulse. Finding a weak 1 he rushed him to the med lab where he gave him a senzu bean.

"What happened Dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta once he had recovered.

"The girl ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan." Vegeta stated calmly with both pride and self-regret laced in his voice.

"I saw that but how…? And why was she trying to kill you? What did you say to her!" Trunks demanded.

"Do you really want to know…?" Vegeta asked genuinely curious.

"Yes…besides it will give Pan a chance to cool down. Now what the hell did you say to her!"

Vegeta sighed. "Well…it all started with…"

SCENE CHANGE

Pan flew through the air with tears streaming down her face. She was absolutely disgusted with herself for what happened earlier.

_I can't believe I almost did that! I almost killed Vegeta! He's my mentor and more importantly my friend! I can see now that he was just trying to get me to go Super Saiyan and vent my emotions but I actually wanted to kill him there for a minute…I damn near did! And what's worse is that I hurt Trunks too! He probably hates me right now…him and Vegeta both! I just might have lost 2 of my best friends in under an hour! I just might have lost the 2 people who even remotely understand me. _Pan thought as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Pan sighed heavily. _And the worst part of it is that Vegeta and Kreg might have been right… I do push everyone away whether intentional or not. I bottle everything up inside so I don't feel anything. Today was the 1st time I have felt anything in so long. How can I expect to have any friends when I don't open up to them? I'm just…a shell…_

Pan closed her eyes trying to suppress the tears streaming down her face. Just ahead was a meadow with a river running through the center with a 250ft waterfall at 1 end and a rock in the middle of the raging waterfall about 200ft up. This was Pan's favorite spot. No 1 else knew of this place but her. This was the place where she did all of her thinking. She would come here and sit on that rock in the waterfall and think for hours listening to the continuous rumble of the water hitting the jagged rocks at the foot of the waterfall. Landing in the meadow Pan collapsed to her hands and knees. She let the tears flow freely down her face as the image of Vegeta's bruised and beaten body just kept flashing through her mind, knowing that it was her doing. After a moment the tears stopped and slowly she crawled to her feet and walked over to the side of the river. Kneeling before it she saw her reflection but not as the caring, unshakable girl that she normally saw looking back at her but instead a heartless bloodthirsty monster with spiky blond hair and cold teal eyes instead of her normal soft black ones. She angrily swiped at the water and flew up to her rock. She stood on it and looked down at the rocks below. She could feel herself going numb again, unable to feel or express anything. She didn't know any other way of existing especially with her school life and she was afraid the next time she let her emotions out the result would be the same. She wanted to feel something but didn't know how and was worried that when she did it would be pain and rage like this time and that it would cause her to do something she'd regret. She didn't want to take that risk. She didn't want to end up hurting someone else. She just wanted it to be over.

_I can't do this… I can't keep living like an empty shell anymore… But I don't wanna hurt anyone. I don't wanna be responsible for someone else getting hurt. _Pan thought wearily as fresh tears sprang to the surface. Her eyelids grew heavy as she thought this and her ki was steadily dropping. _I don't wanna exist like this anymore… _Pan suddenly dropped out of Super Saiyan all together and she fell forward, completely out of energy.

Pan fell straight towards the jagged rocks below when 2 strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and stopped her fall.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks zoomed through the air in search of Pan. He was desperate to find her. After his father had explained to him what had happened he had rushed out of there and instantly started searching for Pan. His father's story was still fresh in his mind and he still couldn't believe that his father would say something so cruel to Pan.

_How could Dad have said something like that to Pan! Especially knowing about how Kreg betrayed her when they were kids! Father how could you have been so cruel! Not to mention Kreg! It was bad enough that he betrayed her trust when they were kids but to then do it again during her freshman year when she actually had a crush on that bastard! I can't believe he would try to force Pan into having sex with him like that! Oh when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he had never met MY Pan. _Trunks stopped abruptly. _Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from! Pan isn't mine! _Trunks shook his head and continued flying. _I'll figure it out later. Right now I've got to find Pan._

Trunks didn't know why he had to find her. He just did. He couldn't explain it but he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen to her if he didn't find her. He just kept flying in the direction her ki was headed before it dropped down out of sensing range. Trunks suddenly stopped and turned around. For some reason he felt that he had gone too far. Something was taking him back towards a river he used to go swimming in all the time when he was a kid. There was no logical reason for him to be going there but for some reason he just felt that he had to. He just knew that Pan was somewhere in the area even though there was no real reason for him to believe that. He neared the waterfall and could vaguely make out a figure standing on the rock jutting out of the middle of the waterfall. At 1st he couldn't make it out but as he neared he realized that it was Pan standing on that rock. Just as he was about to call out her name he saw her hair drop back down to normal and Pan fall forward. Gasping in shock as she fell towards the sharp rocks at the bottom of the waterfall he instinctively blazed into Super Saiyan and zoomed towards her. Grabbing her just seconds before she hit the rocks he wrapped her up in his arms protectively and flew back to Capsule Corp. in order to let her rest and regain her strength.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan blearily opened her eyes and looked around. To her surprise she wasn't at her spot but was instead in Trunks' bedroom. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:30. She didn't remember much about what happened and decided that she should be heading home. She started to sit up.

"I see you're finally awake."

Pan turned towards the door and saw Trunks leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a blank expression on his face and Pan quickly turned away from him. She didn't want to face him. Not after what she did. Trunks pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her. He sat down on the side of the bed facing Pan and reached out with his right hand to try and make her look at him. Pan glanced at him quickly out of the corner of her eye but pulled away from his hand and turned away from him even more. Trunks lowered his hand for a second before sighing and gently grabbing her chin with his hand, forcing her to face him. Pan instantly dropped her eyes and looked at her hands.

"Look at me Pan…" Trunks stated firmly.

Pan slowly looked up at Trunks and made eye contact. Tears brimmed her eyes and a few even escaped down the side of her face. Trunks gently brushed them away with his thumb. Trunks then allowed his hand to drop to his side.

"You really scared me there for a minute Pan… You ok?" Trunks asked with affection.

"No… I'm sorry Trunks…I didn't mean to hit you… Is Vegeta all right…? I didn't mean…" Pan rambled.

Trunks placed a finger over Pan's mouth and silenced her instantly. Trunks smiled affectionately at Pan.

"Shhh… It's ok Pan… I'm fine… Dad's fine… I know you didn't mean to hurt either of us. Father told me what he said and I can understand why you were so mad." Trunks said comfortingly.

"But that's still no reason to…" Pan said sadly, lowering her head as more tears surfaced.

"Shhh… Pan it wasn't your fault… You went into a Saiyan rage… You weren't in control of your actions… I'm just glad I was able to bring you out of it and save you this time." Trunks stated affectionately as he grabbed her face with both hands and forced her look up at him.

"What happened Trunks…? The last thing I remember is standing on the rock in the middle of the waterfall at my spot… How'd I get here…?"

"I went looking for you after my father recovered and told me what happened. I found you at the place I used to go swimming at when I was a kid. I guess that's your spot now huh?" Trunks chuckled at the last remark. "Anyways when I was about to call to you…you dropped out of Super Saiyan and fell towards the rocks at the base of the waterfall. I grabbed you just before you hit them and brought you back here to rest."

Pan nodded. "Well thanks Trunks but I should probably be getting home now but 1st I want to apologize to Vegeta. Is he busy?"

"Actually he's not here. Mom went to some sort of conference and took Dad with her. Neither of them will be back till Monday and Bra is spending the entire weekend with Marron. Oh…and I called Gohan and Videl and told them the basics of what happened so they know you're staying the night. You're not quite ready to go home yet. In fact they said you could stay the entire weekend." Trunks smiled.

Pan smiled back. "Thanks Trunks…"

"Sure." Trunks nodded. "Just 1 thing though…what where you doing up on that rock anyways Pan…? You knew that your Super Saiyan level could have given out at any minute and would have plunged you straight onto those rocks. So why would you put yourself in a place of risk like that…? You could have been killed Panny!" Trunks said desperately.

Pan looked away from him. "I honestly wasn't thinking Trunks… But right now I think you should have just let me hit those rocks…" Pan whispered in pain.

Trunks gasped in shock and horror. He grabbed Pan's shoulders firmly and gave her a hard shake.

"Don't say that Panny! Don't you dare say that! How can you even think something like that!"

Pan looked at Trunks and started crying softly. "I just can't do it anymore Trunks! I can't keep living just keeping everything bottled up inside!"

"Then don't! You don't have keep everything bottled up Pan! Don't be afraid to show how you feel!"

"But that's just it Trunks! I don't know how! I've been keeping everything bottled up my whole life! I don't even know how to express emotions anymore! And it's easy for you to do that… You don't have to go through the hell that I do everyday at school! I feel so alone…" Pan sobbed.

"No I don't have to go through that hell! But that doesn't mean that you should just give up on life! You're a great person Pan! If those idiots at your school can't see that then they're blind! Pan…you're 1 of the strongest people I know…not just physically but mentally and emotionally too! Everyone breaks down every once in awhile…but you just have to keep on going! Despite everything that you have to deal with you manage to stay true to yourself and you manage to keep being 1 of the kindest and most caring people I've ever met! You can't just give up now Pan! Not because you emotionally broke down once in your entire life!" Trunks urged gripping Pan's shoulders gently.

Pan sniffled and looked away. "What's the point anymore Trunks…? No 1 cares…"

"I care Pan. You're not alone! You never were and you never will be." Trunks said turning her face to look at him. "I'll always be there for you. If you ever have a problem that you feel you can't face just ask me ok? You know you can always talk to me no matter what." Trunks smiled caringly.

Pan smiled back. "Thanks Trunks. You're the best." Pan stated as she moved to snuggle into his chest.

"No problem Panny." Trunks replied as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

The 2 stayed like that for a good while neither moving nor saying anything. Pan couldn't quite explain the way she felt being in Trunks' arms. She had never had this type of response to anyone before. Normally she felt empty or numb when someone hugged her just like she did all the time. But with Trunks it was different. With Trunks she actually felt something. It seemed like the only time she felt anything other than frustration, rage, and malice was when she was with Trunks. When Trunks was by her side she felt warm and safe like nothing anyone did or said could touch her. When she was with Trunks she actually felt…love. That was the only thing that could describe this. That was the only emotion that could be this powerful. Pan realized that now. She loved him. Always had. That's why she was always able to tell when something was bothering him. Even when she was a kid Trunks had always been there for her. To protect her. Comfort her. She had never really known why she was so close to Trunks even when her friendship with Bra had started to dissipate. But now she understood. Now she knew that everything was going to be ok as long as she had Trunks there. Sighing in content she snuggled deeper into Trunks' chest and closed her eyes taking in his scent with each breath.

While Pan was figuring out this revelation of hers Trunks was thinking about the revelation he'd made just hours ago. Trunks had figured out long ago that Pan held a special place in his heart. He just never realized how special a place until this afternoon. When he brought her back to Capsule Corp. after saving her from being torn to shreds he felt a strange sense of comfort and familiarity having Pan in his arms. During the flight back Trunks had felt a strange sense of protectiveness and possessiveness. During the flight the wind had blown Pan scent into his nose and it drove him insane. He wasn't quite sure why he felt that way but he soon figured it out. As he watched her sleeping in his bedroom he got this powerful sense that that's where she belonged. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that in that moment he knew what he felt for her and where his earlier possessive thought had come from. He was in love with her. He knew that now. It took him all the time she was recovering for him to figure it out but he knew now. He had always loved her he just never realized the extent. He now knew why he knew about everything that happened to her and why he was so calm and relaxed when she was near him. He knew why he always felt complete when she was around it was because she held more than just a special place in his heart she held his heart in its entirety. Trunks was still worried about Pan but it looked as though things were going to work out after all. Sighing contently Trunks let his hands move down to rest comfortably on her hips. Feeling the movement Pan turned and looked up at Trunks with love. Trunks met her gaze and smiled back at her lovingly. Before either of them knew what was happening they were leaning in towards 1 another and sharing the deepest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Both of them felt free and utterly complete.

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe **

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

The kiss continued until it was as intense as an inferno that engulfed both in the fires of the passion and love it held from both in the pair. It wasn't long until both of their shirts were removed and Trunks was leaning over her on the bed. Trunks had his arms wrapped tightly around her and was kissing down her neck to her chest in a frenzy of passion. Trunks just couldn't get enough of her. Everything about her was perfect and splendid. Pan was feeling the same thing as she gasped and moaned in pleasure at the feel of Trunks' warm lips moving down her body. When Trunks came to her bra he quickly unclasped it and hungrily devoured her breast. Pan gasped and moaned as his mouth engulfed her right breast while he massaged the left. After awhile he switched to her left breast and massaged the right. Leaving her breast he trailed back up her chest and shoulder till he came to the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. Once he reached that spot a strange urge came over him and he instinctively bit down hard. Piercing the skin and lapping up Pan's blood he was suddenly aware of Pan doing the same to him. After closing the wound Trunks pulled back and looked at Pan.

"You know this is forever Pan…right?"

Pan nodded and smiled. She lifted her hand to the side of Trunks' face.

"I love you Trunks. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side."

Trunks grinned and kissed Pan's forehead. He pulled back to look at Pan with love.

"I love you too Pan. You're the only girl that I've ever wanted to be my mate. But you know we don't have to keep going. We can stop right now if you're not…"

Pan silenced him with a finger and shook her head. She smiled at Trunks.

"No Trunks I want to. I want to share this with you."

Trunks smiled and leaned down for a passionate kiss. Trunks kissed his way down her neck to her chest and finally her stomach. Once there Trunks swiftly removed her pants and left her in nothing but her panties. Trunks smiled as Pan's hands moved to his waist and began removing his pants. In a flash they were gone leaving Trunks in a set of blue boxers and Trunks was busily kissing her stomach. After a moment Trunks moved down to her panties and removed them in an instant. A second later he plunged his tongue into her and the cries of pleasure that rang from Pan were intoxicating. Pan moaned loudly as she gripped the bed sheets in fistfuls and tossed her head back and forth in pleasure. Pan had never felt anything like this in her entire life. The feel of Trunks' tongue flicking around inside her was enough to send her off the realm of sanity. Trunks smirked at the obvious pleasure he was giving Pan and knew that she was close to going over the edge. Pulling her closer he buried his tongue deeper inside of her and soon Pan screamed out as she exploded. Trunks drank her in as Pan caught her breath and came back to herself. After a moment Trunks slowly roamed up her body to kiss her passionately once again as the boxers disappeared and Trunks looked down at Pan in question, silently asking if she was ready. Pan nodded and gave Trunks a look of reassurance.

"Are you sure Pan…?" Trunks asked 1 more time.

He had to be sure. He didn't want to rush her into anything.

"I'm sure Trunks. I love you… I need you." Pan said lovingly.

Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead. He kissed her deeply and spread her legs wide, positioning himself in between.

**So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe **

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

Trunks slowly eased into her as Pan gasped at the feeling. When Trunks came to her barrier he stopped and glanced at Pan once more. Nodding Pan gritted her teeth as Trunks pulled back and thrust into her. Pan cried out in pain as tears streamed down her face. Trunks bent down and kissed them away waiting for Pan to signal that she was ready. Pan bit her bottom lip and nodded as Trunks thrust into her again. Pan seethed in pain and gripped the sheets tightly into fists. After a few minutes the pain subsided and was replaced with the most powerful feeling of pleasure Pan had ever felt. Gasping Pan arched her back to meet Trunks' thrusts. Trunks smirked and began to thrust harder and faster. Soon both were gasping for breath and moving together as 1. Soft moans escaped their lips steadily becoming louder and more ragged. They moved together losing control, moving wildly. Trunks slammed into Pan feeling her moving closer and closer to the edge, her walls tightening around him until finally she exploded. She cried out with pleasure and Trunks slammed into her 1 more time before he too exploded. He cried out in pleasure and collapsed on top of Pan.

**And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know? **

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Trunks rolled off of Pan panting heavily. Trunks turned and looked over to Pan whose breathing was also ragged. Pan turned and looked back at Trunks and smiled. Trunks grinned at her and rolled over to kiss her. Pan responded in full and wrapped her arms around his neck as Trunks pulled her up against him. They broke apart and gazed at each other lovingly. Pan scooted closer to Trunks and rested her head on his chest with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Trunks wrapped his left arm around her back and placed his right hand on her shoulder with affection. He looked down at Pan as she began drifting into dream world while snuggling into his chest and smiled.

"You ok Panny…?" Trunks asked with concern.

Pan blearily opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. She quirked her head in confusion.

"I'm much better than ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that since it was a 1st for you…"

Pan smiled and leaned up to kiss Trunks. She pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine Trunks. Now that I'm with you that is."

Trunks smiled slightly. Pan smiled back.

"You found me Trunks…when I couldn't even find myself you found the real me. Now I know that no matter what you'll always be there to find me if I lose my way."

Trunks grinned and pulled Pan to him for a deep passionate kiss. Pan smiled when they pulled apart and rested her head on his chest once again. Trunks settled down into bed and, using his ki, shut the door and turned out the lights. For a moment he simply watched Pan sleep with a smile on his face. Pan may not have known it but she had found Trunks too. Trunks had never been sure about what he really wanted in life until now. He's always been unsure of his future but now it was clear. Pan was his future. He knew that no matter what happened Pan would always be by his side and that knowledge calmed his spirit and mind completely. Sighing in relief he turned slightly to bury his nose in her hair and inhale her strawberry scent. Within moments he joined his beloved mate in the land of dreams. Both their dreams were calm and peaceful with both their souls being so calm and tranquil together. Although somewhere in the back of their minds they knew that they had many challenges ahead but for now they were content in the knowledge that they had found each other. They had each found their soul mate.

**(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me**

_**The End**_

**_

* * *

Author's Note: Well what did you all think? I know it's a little long for a songfic and it doesn't necessarily follow the traditional style of a songfic because the song lyrics start so far into the story but I think it works well. Well hoped you liked it and please remember to review! Oh and don't forget to let me know if you want me to continue this. I'll only write an epilog if I feel people want 1 enough for me to take the time to sit and write 1. Laters! _Author's Note:** Well what did you all think? I know it's a little long for a songfic and it doesn't necessarily follow the traditional style of a songfic because the song lyrics start so far into the story but I think it works well. Well hoped you liked it and please remember to review! Oh and don't forget to let me know if you want me to continue this. I'll only write an epilog if I feel people want 1 enough for me to take the time to sit and write 1. Laters! 


End file.
